The present invention helps an infant or toddler who is unable to hold himself or herself up to sit and stand against gravity. When children have grown past one year old and are not only not walking, but not sitting as well, they need special assistance. Current devices don't work well because when a child needs special assistance they need more sensory input and support to activate their muscles to sit independently.
Current infant-toddler seating devices do not provide for the infant to sit with their feet flat on the floor/pelvis in neutral/femur contact on seating surface. Current infant sitting devices also do not provide vibration stimulation to the muscles. Current infant and toddler seating devices do not provide light touch trunk contact when the infant is sitting in a seated position as when they are on a stool. Current infant-toddler products also do not have the capability of adding accessory items. Babies with special needs and challenges sometimes need more alignment assistance, sensory input and contact support to their trunk. The present invention will help them to activate the muscles needed to sit independently, and progress from sitting to standing. Accessories (like vibration, a tray, and sensory footplate) and assistive devices for this age group (approximately but not limited to 7 months to 2 years old) are helpful in special needs situations and not provided as described previously above by other products. Only the present invention provides the necessary support for infant/toddlers requiring special assistance and/or with muscle diseases.
The present invention helps activate their muscles as they need to continue to develop on the normal progression of developmental motor milestones. There are no products providing this sort of stimulation to infant-toddlers while sitting upright.